Two Minutes Till Sunrise
by Aino Yuy
Summary: Some people waste their whole life searching for their motivation to live. He on the other hand did not. So instead, his motivation came searching for him, dressed as a little lost soul looking for someone to love. [Heero centric with multiple pairings]


**Title:** Two Minutes till Sunrise

**Author:** _Aino Yuy_

**Rating:** T (subject to change)

**Opening Notes:** I've been ignoring the Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover section for a while now, only because it was tedious with slow updates of new stories/chapters. I read only certain types of fics with certain characters and pairings, and since it appeared those fics were severely lacking in the section (which might I add they still do), I took a break from the two series. Now that I'm back I figured I'd see how rusty I am at writing GW/SM again. At the moment I can't tell any difference between my writing now from then, so I'd appreciate it if you readers can be the judge and let me know.

**The Plot:** This idea was from a book a friend of mine spoke tome about. She told me around four years ago so don't ask what book it was or who wrote it because I have absolutely no clue. I do remember the summary well though (which inspired me to write this) and that the book had some adult materials (i.e.: sex). Since I never read the book, this fic won't be the same as the novel.

**Warning:** Expect to be confused throughout the fic; the plot is pretty strange and it won't be your ordinary story. Adult themes will occur later on (the rating will change) and I also advise readersto read this with an open mind.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

Ever since the battle against Dekim Barton's Mariemaia Army and Mariemaia Khushrenada he was no longer needed as a defense. The earth and the colonies were finally at peace, with the guidance of Vice Minister for Foreign Affairs - Relena Peacecraft. It was certified that the Mobil Suit Gundams were never to be put to use again, leaving their young pilots to retire from their precarious profession. Since then he had disassociated himself from his fellow four teammates, although one exerted himself to keep in contact and failed miserably.

At first he went back to what he did before the assault of the Mariemaia Army; keeping a close watch on Relena Peacecraft from afar, staying intact with current events, and scanning computer nets for signs of trouble. But after four years of peace and no warning of possible threat, he stopped and decided he truly was no longer needed. But unlike the other Gundam Pilots, he did not have anything planned for his new life.

With effortless hacking, he discovered that his braided-hair associate had actually settled down with that girl Hilde Schbiker. Chang Wufei found himself useful working with Major Sally Po for the Earth Alliance Military, and Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton were contentedly living with their families. As for him, he was raised as a killing machine; his only purpose was to fight. Now that his skills were useless during such serene times, all he could do was… nothing.

He found himself frequently in his gloomy apartment, wasting his life spread out on his bed, or on his laptop hacking through files, with a distinct anticipation that there could still be a possibility for war. Years passed and when he found himself at the age of 29, he no longer went on his laptop. Instead, he slept often during the day and took long walks during the night, only occasionally seen with other human beings when he bought his necessities, or when he went to get a drink at the local bar; sometimes bringing a prostitute home for the night.

One night during the beginning of December he went on his nightly walk through the city's public park, the lampposts aligned along the pavement crosswalk providing his only light. After walking for more than an hour, the chilly winds began to sting his cheeks and even with his hands in his pockets they felt frozen and numb. But he ignored these minor problems, just as he would with any, and continued his walk.

Almost close to the exit of the park's gates, he saw from a distance a small figure sitting on a bench. He squinted to get a better look and noted that it was a little girl, sitting alone and covered in a red overcoat. Curious as to why a child was by herself in the middle of a wintry night, he made his way towards her to find out. As he grew closer, he saw that she was looking at him, with royal blue eyes emotionlessly fixed on his. Her cheeks were red and swollen from staying out too long, but her skin was sickly pale; he observed that she could pass for a ghost because she was so white. A strong wind passed by, making her filthy blonde hair flap into her face. Yet she remained immobile, her impassive eyes still watching him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked once he reached her, his tone as monotone as usual.

She didn't utter a single word, merely keeping her stare. He looked her over now and saw that her thick worn-out gray stockings were ripped at her kneecap, ascarlet scratch on her left knee; her small red shoes were also depleted, almost at the verge of tearing; her hands were folded on her lap, dirty and just as pale as her face. She looked to be at the age of four he thought.

He repeated his question and began to feel annoyed when she did not reply. Scowling, he turned his back on her and began to walk away. He wasn't about to waste his time on a child who refused to answer. He was confused as to why he even bothered to talk to her; usually he would ignore anyone who was also out for a nigh walk.

"Minako."

It was soft and feeble but loud enough for him to hear and stop him in a mid step. Hands still in his pockets, he turned towards the little girl. "What?" he asked, noticing that he had whispered it instead. He wasn't sure if the word had escaped the little girl's chapped lips or if it was the wind toying with his hearing.

"Minako." she repeated, this time with a little more strength than before

* * *

He put on the heat to his apartment the moment he got back, something he never did even when his room seemed arctic. Searching for a clean towel amongst a heap of clothes, he then brought the little girl into his bathroom. She had been so weightless when he carried her back to his apartment building that he wasn't surprised to see her bones visible underneath her flesh when he stripped her from her coat and raggedy dress. Filling the tub with warm water and placing her into it, he began to wash her up.

Although unsure exactly how to wash a child properly, he washed her the way he would wash himself: shampoo her hair with his 2 in 1 Shampoo/Conditioner (making sure that none of the chemical got into her eyes), then scrub her body with a hand towel.

Once he was done, he wrapped her around the clean towel he found earlier, and began to dry her small body. The whole time she was watchinghim attentively, again with her unemotional orbs following his every movement; even when he left her in the bathroom to get some bandages and clothes. When he came back, he put on one of his undershirts over her naked body, which was clearly too big for her, and knelt down to attend to her wounded knee. Applying some disinfectant on the swollen cut, he heard her whimper when the substance made contact with her skin.

"It'll hurt," he warned, a little too late, and looked up at her. He made eye contact with her for the first time since he brought her to his apartment and felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was the same sensation that prevented him from looking into her eyes since. He tore his gaze away, ignoring the fact that she was teary-eyed. He couldn't help but slightly smirk to himself though; she was biting her lip and trying her hardest not to cry.

After he finished, he went to the kitchen to get her something to eat. He wasn't surprised to see nothing eatable in the refrigerator, other than a carton of vanilla cream for his coffee and a bag of rye bread. Everything else was spoiled. Filling a cup with the cream and spreading the few leftovers of butter he found, after searching some more in the fridge, onto the rye bread, he sat her at the counter in a stool and watched her eat. At first she stared at the meal, and then began to gnaw on the bread slowly. He didn't blame her though; the food he whipped up didn't look too appetizing anyway.

As she ate, he observed her appearance again; now that she was clean, the blondness of her hair was so noticeable and her skin was fair and seemingly soft. She was petite with scrawny legs and narrow shoulders and her hands were two times smaller than his. He also noted her button-like nose... which he was sure most people would consider _cute_. In conclusion she was an adorable child.

Why was she alone in the park then? he repeatedly questioned himself. Had she been abandoned? Or kidnapped and had escaped? She was so mysterious… She hadn't spoken a word since their encounter at the park. She didn't say anything even when he gave up his bed for her to sleep in; she merely watched him as he laid her in bed and walked out of the room, turning the lights off after him.

* * *

Lying on his back on the couch, his head resting on his hands, he looked at the ceiling aimlessly. He was beginning to feel tired, his eyelids getting heavier every time he blinked. It had been an hour since he left the little girl in his room and he guessed she was probably asleep by then since he didn't hear anything coming from there. He figured in the morning he would search on his laptop for any news on missing children. He'd also try to find some information about this mysterious child… The only thing she said to him so far was that one word she uttered at the park.

_Minako _was what she said. He presumed that was her name.

Letting out a long, deep sigh, he closed his eyes and prepared for a night's worth of sleep. He was exhausted with what his night's walk brought him and he expected to get a rest from it. As he began to doze off, minutes passed before he heard a noise from his room. He opened his eyes in awareness and listened carefully. He heard light footsteps leaving his bedroom and saw a small figure in the dark heading towards the bathroom. The lights turned on, with the bathroom door closing behind the small figure. Seconds later he heard the toilet flushing and the sink turning on and off. When the door swung open, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

She was only going to the bathroom he mentally told himself.

But, instead of hearing her light footsteps walking back to his bedroom, his sensitive ears picked up they were heading towards him. Alert yet pretending to be immobile as possible, he was prepared for anything. _What the hell was she doing now?_

He let out a grunt when he felt weight being put on his stomach and the sensation of a small figure crawling onto his body. He knew the figure was finally contented once it stopped its stirring and remained motionless. Waiting for a few minutes, he opened one of his eyes slowly to see the little girl sound asleep on his chest.

_**Damn! **_

**_

* * *

_**

**Closing Notes:** Most people already know me for my short chapters. Whether you like it or not, I don't really care. I tend to like reading stories with shorter chapters myself, only because I'm likely to lose interest if the chapters drag on, so therefore I prefer to also write short chapters (that way it's a fast read and perhaps has the readers wanting more).

Since this is my first fic to get me back into the groove of writing GW/SM crossovers, I'd like honest opinions from reviewers about the story, my style of writing, etc. etc (I know this is only the first chapter so there's not too much to say yet, but try anyway). If you've read my past fics I'd like to know if my writing got worst, improved, or if it's the same as before (good or bad). Advice on how to improve my work is also welcomed, just keep in mind that I accept constructive criticism but I won't tolerate any flames or sarcasm.

The next chapter should be posted when I get my muse back…

**Disclaimer:** This also applies to all following chapters. Gundam Wing is a copyright © of Koichi Tokita and Sailor Moon is a copyright © of Takeuchi Naoko.


End file.
